


The Little Things / Мелочи

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин обещал вернуться к Рождеству и сдержит обещание. Даже побитый и в крови.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things / Мелочи

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Little Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551067) by [wolfize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfize/pseuds/wolfize). 



Прошло одиннадцать дней.

Одиннадцать дней с отъезда отца и Дина. Восемь дней с тех пор, как у Сэма закончились занятия в школе. Семь дней с последнего звонка отца. Четыре дня с последнего звонка Дина. Два дня назад Дин обещал вернуться.

До Рождества один день.

Не то, чтобы Сэм ожидает чего-то грандиозного, елки или праздничных песен и прочего, но Дин сказал - он будет дома. Сэм привык к их маленьким рождественским посиделкам, ему всегда было хорошо от того, что старший брат рядом.

Расстраиваясь из-за этого, Сэм чувствует себя ребенком, но к собственному удивлению, все равно предвкушает праздник. Две недели назад он подготовил подарок для Дина, обернул в газету, завязал веревочками и спрятал под футболками в дальнем углу комода. Сейчас кажется глупым, но он даже купил все необходимое, чтобы сделать эггног, а также горячий шоколад и упаковку рождественских песочных печений – ведь Дин обещал, что в этом году они отметят по-настоящему.

Но Дина до сих пор нет.

Хоть Сэм и знает, что на самом деле Дина не в чем винить, знает, что иногда охота затягивается, часто отец с Дином возвращаются позже, чем обещали, но сидеть у телефона и ждать звонка от этого легче не становится: слишком легко представить себе всю ту жуть, которая могла отобрать у него Дина за эти четыре дня.

Воображение рисует страшные картины – окровавленный Дин в сточной канаве, неподвижный беззащитный Дин под снежным заносом, Дин, пойманный в звериную ловушку, с вывихнутой ногой и без возможности выбраться. Отец даже не снизошел рассказать, где они, просто приехал и забрал Дина из школы, а потом по дороге позвонил Сэму.

К этой минуте Сэм, уже изрядно потрепав нервы, придумывает сложную картину, в которой отец теряет сознание, а черный пес рвет Дина на куски, и мрачные мысли так захватывают, что от телефонного сигнала он подпрыгивает на месте.

Чуть не путаясь в ногах, Сэм несется снять трубку, дыхание перехватывает, а голову кружит надежда:

\- Алло?

После секунды помех на линии Сэм слышит грубоватый голос отца:

\- Привет, Сэм. Мы вернемся через час. Подготовь аптечку до нашего прибытия.

Сердце Сэма пропускает удар, в ответе слышится тщательно скрываемая тревога:

\- Да, сэр. Дин…

\- Дин большой мальчик. С ним все будет хорошо, просто делай что тебе велят.

\- Дай мне поговорить с ним? – просит Сэм, ничуть не успокаиваясь от слов отца.

\- Поговорите, когда мы приедем. Мне пора, Сэм. Будь осторожен.

Едва Сэм успевает раскрыть рот, как связь прерывается с характерным щелчком.

Он расстилает одеяло на доисторическом диване и приносит с постели Дина подушку. Из-под кровати вынимает аптечку и достает из нее необходимые принадлежности. Марля, перекись, спирт, иглы, бинты, мазь аккуратно разложены в ряд на журнальном столике. Под раковиной Сэм находит ковш и наполняет его горячим мыльным раствором, берет несколько чистых полотенец из кучи стираного белья.

Он стерилизует иголки, когда с грохотом открывается входная дверь и в коридор вваливается отец с полувисящим на нем Дином. Сэм подбегает к ним, в мгновение ока подхватывая Дина с другой стороны. Когда вес Дина частично оказывается на Сэме, Джон кряхтит «спасибо» и они втроем медленно двигаются в комнату.

Дин, цепляясь за Сэма, со стоном опускается на диван, закидывает на постель сначала правую ногу, потом осторожно подтягивает левую и переворачивается на спину, укладывая голову на подлокотник.

\- Дин, - зовет Сэм, и тот хватается за его руку, слабо сжимая.

\- Все нормально, мелкий. Ну или по крайней мере будет, когда ты заштопаешь меня. Любовь и ласка – и никаких лекарств не надо.

Гримаса на лице Дина, видимо, должна обозначать приободряющую улыбку.

Сэм поворачивается к отцу, расспросить об охоте, но не успевает произнести и слова, как Джон говорит:

\- Горгоны. Проклятые твари с ядовитыми когтями по шесть дюймов. Мы едва унесли ноги после того, как одна цапнула Дина. В машине сделали припарку, яд вышел, но все бедро изранено, он потерял много крови. Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне с ним, Сэмми. Поможешь?

Сэм кивает.

\- Да, сэр. Что мне делать?

Качнув головой, Джон хлопает Сэма по плечу.

\- Все, что нужно, сынок. Гнездо горгон еще нуждается в зачистке, через час я встречаюсь с Калебом. Тебе четырнадцать, ты справишься сам.

\- Точно так же, как ты мог бы уехать один на эту чертову охоту?

Лицо Джона мрачнеет, а голос напоминает раскат грома:

\- А теперь - ни звука. Я приказал тебе позаботиться о брате – так выполняй без разговоров.

С дивана слышится слабый шепот Дина.

\- Папа…

\- Все хорошо, Дин. Сэм тебя подлатает. Я вернусь через три дня, слышите?

В ответ Джон слышит синхронное «да, сэр», с вызовом от Сэма и покорное от Дина. Он бросает на столик пару купюр, и под сердитым взглядом младшего сына выходит на улицу, хлопая дверью.

Повернувшись к Дину, Сэм со вздохом садится на столик прямо перед ним.

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Сэмми, - шутит Дин, но когда поднимает глаза на брата, желание подбадривать пропадает.

\- Ненавижу, когда папа так помыкает тобой, а ты ему позволяешь, - недовольно ворчит Сэм, и Дин мотает головой.

\- Мы не будем опять об этом спорить, Сэм. Он делает все, что может.

\- Мизерную часть, если точнее, - бубнит Сэм, беря ножницы, а Дин только вздыхает в ответ.

Они оба молчат, когда Сэм, срезает штанину Диновых джинсов, чтобы подобраться к ране. Дин отрывисто дышит, пытается спрятать боль, но Сэму и без того известно, сколько страданий причиняют эти простые действия. Когда он убирает с ноги брата мокрую от крови повязку, видит три диагональных полосы, средняя из которых – самая глубокая. Дин бледнеет, на коже проступают капельки пота, и Сэм протягивает ему стакан воды с парой обезболивающих таблеток перед тем, как приняться за рану.

Первым делом Сэм отклеивает пластыри-бабочки и отправляет их в мусорное ведро вместе с окровавленной марлей.

\- Сейчас продезинфицирую, будет болеть, - предупреждает Сэм, беря тряпку, но Дин лишь криво улыбается в ответ.

\- Давай уже, мелкий. Я большой мальчик, выдержу.

Сэм закатывает глаза на мгновение, а потом аккуратно очищает разрезы, поливая их водой. Дин шипит, зажмуривается и вжимает голову в подушку. Он немного успокаивается, когда чувствует руку Сэма на своей ноге, возле раны. Бережное прикосновение словно снимает боль.

\- Тссс, все хорошо, Дин, прости, все хорошо. Просто нельзя, чтобы попала инфекция. Сейчас протру спиртом, а потом зашью, и будешь как новенький, обещаю.

С резким отчаянным кивком Дин почти выдыхает:

\- Все нормально, Сэмми, просто… просто заканчивай скорее.

Сэм быстрыми движениями обрабатывает ногу Дина: стирает с кожи высохшую кровь и поливает раны теплой водой со спиртом. Со всей возможной аккуратностью, на пределе умений, Сэм зашивает три глубоких пореза, а Дин со стиснутыми зубами и прищуренными глазами наблюдает за его стараниями.

Наконец Сэм завязывает узелок на последнем стежке и довольно усмехается Дину, похлопывая его по здоровой ноге.

\- Готово, приятель. Теперь осталось только намазать и забинтовать, и можешь идти на все четыре стороны. Худшая часть позади.

Дин приподнимается, чтобы оценить труды Сэма.

\- Ты отлично справился, малыш. Спасибо. Должно быть, у тебя хороший учитель, - поддразнивает он, и Сэм легонько пихает его в плечо, в который раз закатывая глаза. – Я же шучу, чувак! Но правда, хорошая работа. Я горжусь тобой. Посмотри-ка, спасаешь мою жизнь и все такое прочее. Хорошо, что ты у меня есть, – его глаза светятся неподдельной теплотой, и Сэму хочется обнять его до хруста костей.

\- Не за что, Дин. Пойду все вымою и вернусь наложить повязку. Тебе что-нибудь принести?

\- Пару порножурналов.

\- Значит, еще стакан воды и снотворное, конечно, я тебя понял, - сухо говорит Сэм, и Дин подмигивает со слабой улыбкой.

Дин берет протянутые братом таблетки и запивает их большим глотком.

\- Спасибо, Сэмми.

Сэм относит обратно в ванную корзину, в которую скинул использованные вещи с остатком мусора и споласкивает ковш. Содержимое аптечки отправляется обратно в дорожную сумку под кроватью, за исключением мази и бинтов, которые он складывает к себе в карман. Когда Сэм возвращается в комнату, Дин уже спит, поэтому быстро намазав свежие швы, он обматывает марлей его бедро и закрепляет повязку. Осторожно расшнуровав Диновы ботинки, он стягивает их вместе с носками и ставит на полу у дивана. Из шкафа в коридоре достает еще одно одеяло и укрывает им брата, прежде, чем уйти в их общую комнату и забраться в постель.

Сэм засыпает, ощущая благодарность тому, как удачно сошлись звезды, и Дин дома на Рождество.

***

Проснувшись следующим утром, Сэм роется в дальнем углу ящика комода и вытаскивает подарок для Дина.

Время довольно раннее, поэтому Сэм заваривает кофе и готовит немного овсянки. Обычно они пекут блины, но он никогда раньше не занимался ими один и не хочет спалить весь дом ради нескольких горячих комьев.

Когда он входит в гостиную, Дин открывает сонные глаза и бормочет:

\- Доброе утро, Сэмми.

\- Доброе, Дин. Ты как? – Сэм протягивает брату тарелку и кружку.

\- Как танком переехало, но твой кофе все исправит. Спасибо, Сэмми, - губы Дина растягиваются в улыбке. На скуле у него синяк и всклокоченные потные волосы торчат в разные стороны после сна, но смотреть на него – как смотреть на солнце. Это все, что нужно Сэму.

\- Земля вызывает Сэмми, - Дин машет рукой перед его глазами. – У меня что-то с лицом или как?

\- Ой, - Сэм приходит в себя. – Ничего, эээ… погоди.

Он выхватывает из-под стола подарок и сует Дину под нос.

\- Вот. Это тебе. Я помню, мы не договаривались о подарках, но хотели отметить, поэтому я…нуу, просто открой.

\- Чувак, - говорит Дин. – Не стоило.

Сэм заливается краской.

\- Я и не жду ничего от тебя, все нормально. Просто хотел сделать тебе подарок. Потому что ты заслуживаешь этого. Даже когда я веду себя как мелкий нытик, ты так бережно обходишься со мной, заботишься, поэтому я решил хоть раз…

\- Сэм! Заткнись. Боже мой… Тащи сюда всю свою рождественскую муть и дай мне мою сумку. Я же сказал, отметим как полагается.

Сэм кивает немного смущенно, но делает как велит Дин. К его возвращению Дин сидит на диване, уложив левую ногу на журнальный столик. Сэм протягивает брату его сумку и открывает коробку с печеньем, раскладывает на тарелке и наливает каждому стакан эггнога. Найдя пульт, он включает дряхленький телевизор на одном из кабельных каналов, где Чарли Браун (1) сквозь крохотный динамик объясняет Снупи, что такое Рождество.

Дин выуживает из сумки фляжку и ставит на столик, затем достает коричневый бумажный пакет и вручает его Сэму. Откусывая печенье, он спрашивает с набитым ртом:

\- Ты и правда думал, что я ничего тебе не подарю?

Сэм робко пожимает плечами, и Дин закатывает глаза.

\- Ладно, а теперь момент истины. Откроем эти штуки.

Сэм вытаскивает из пакета свой подарок, Дин сдирает газету со своего. Все завернуто в бумагу, и Сэм разворачивает ее, чтобы увидеть тетрадь в кожаном переплете и копии «Над пропастью во ржи» и «1984» (2). Он поднимает взгляд на Дина, который пока еще не открывает коробку и ждет, что скажет Сэм.

\- Это потрясающе, Дин. Спасибо тебе.

Дин облегченно улыбается, почесывая шею.

\- Я немного волновался, вдруг ты уже читал их. В библиотеке мне дали список американских классиков, и я подумал, что эти подойдут. А дневник… думаю, у тебя должен быть свой, пиши туда все, что считаешь важным, не только об охоте. В любом случае, рад, что тебе понравилось.

\- Посмотри свой, - говорит Сэм.

Дин поднимает крышку коробки и от увиденного раскрывает рот.

\- Сэм, я… - потрясенно говорит он, вынимая ботинки. – У меня никогда таких не было, они просто класс, - глаза его светятся от удовольствия. – Я примерю, когда ноги будут в форме, ладно? Чувак, это здорово, пусть отцовские еще совсем неплохи, но, черт, спасибо, Сэмми.

– Там ещё есть кое-что.

Дин шарит в коробке и находит несколько кассет, подписанных маркером. Он с изумлением глядит на Сэма, и тот лишь улыбается шире.

\- Я подумал, если отец отдал тебе Импалу, пора обзавестись своей коллекцией музыки. Знаю, ты хотел записать несколько сборников, вот решил помочь.

\- Это здорово, Сэм. Правда. Иди сюда, - говорит он, и Сэм тянется к нему.

Дин обнимает брата за плечи, перебирая волосы на затылке.

\- Выходит, ты не такой уж бестолковый, как выглядишь, а?

\- Ой, заткнись, Дин, - Сэм пихает его в плечо. Дин только смеется в ответ, берет стакан и допивает эггног одним глотком. Он жестом просит Сэма налить еще, и добавляет обоим виски из фляжки.

Дин поднимает свой, и Сэм повторяет за ним, чокаясь.

\- Поздравляю, Сэмми. С Рождеством, братишка.

\- Веселого Рождества, Дин, - отвечает Сэм, и они оба глотают напиток.

Алкоголь разливает тепло внутри Сэма, но ему не сравниться с теплом Дина под боком.

Все остальное – мелочи.

(1) https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peanuts  
(2) https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/1984_(роман)


End file.
